


A French Excursion

by WhateverImGettingCheeseFries



Series: Sisters of Darkness trilogy [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One of The Sisters of Darkness Series. </p><p>The year is 1795 and the French Revolution is coming to a close. The last Dauphin of France,young Louis XVII,last surviving child of Marie Antoinette is deathly ill.<br/>Enter in vampire Danielle. Skilled as she is in medicine, she is not able to cure him.<br/>Left with but one choice, she does the irrevocable. <br/>The last king of France is dead. <br/>And he's spending his undead life at Danielle's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versailles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know what inspired this. Originally posted on Quotev.

Versailles,France-1795  
  
Danielle didn't understand what the Royal Advisor was babbling about. She spoke fluid French, but he was speaking too fast for her to understand him.  
"Pardonnez-moi,monsieur?" Danielle asked.  
"Prince Louis,he-he's ill. Doctor Arnoh cannot help him. Si'l vous-plait,his majesty is our only hope. " The advisor begged.  
"His majesty is to be executed, even if he does survive." Danielle replied.  
"Si'l vous-plait,madamoiselle. We will speak with the rebels, he's only a boy. You are our last hope. "He pleaded.  
  
Danielle followed him to a small cell,although it was not entirely that.  
It was dark.  
"He has taken a fever, madamoiselle." Doctor Arnoh advised,before opening the bedside to her. He was correct. The Dauphin of France was quite hot. The boy was a sickly white color and his eyes were quite red.  
"Wet a rag,I'll try to quell the fever. "Danielle ordered, leafing through her medical bag.  
His heart rate was slow,almost non-existent. He was so young, barely sixteen. She was feeding him a little castor oil,hoping, praying.  
The fever continued to rise. Once she had the rag,she dabbed at his forehead. This fever could not have been human.  
She stopped.  
Of course it wasn't. Of course, out of all the rebels, there was bound to be a witch or two.  
Louis XVII was not sick.  
He was cursed. He would not be cured, he would not live to be executed with his family. He was doomed to die alone.  
Unless...  
Danielle stared at the weak young man before her.  
Would he survive the turn? She could only hope.  
"I...I cannot save him. I can extend the life he has left. But he will die. I'm going to have to ask you to leave-it is precise work and any interruptions, I could kill him straight away. "Danielle said, reaching into her medical kit.  
"How long will he have? "  
"I do not know. "She exhaled.  
  
Danielle waited until everyone had left before turning to the young Dauphin of France.  
"Is it true?  Am I going to...To die?" She could tell it took all the strength the young royal had to speak.  
"In a way, your highness, yes,you're going to die." Danielle admitted.  
He seemed more ashamed than afraid to die like this.  
"My father stood in front of a firing squad... He was proud to die for his country. And I?  I'm lying in a cell, dying of an unknown illness. I'm a coward. "  
"I suppose that you should know this now. Your highness has been cursed. "  
"By a witch?"  
"Oui,your majesty. "  
"I thought the witch hunts were outlawed"  
"In Paris. Outside of the royal city, your subjects still burn them." Danielle explained. "I am not surprised that you would find one among the rebels. "  
"I would rather face a hangman than die this way. Do not make me live in this agony, madamoiselle. "He eyed her for a moment. "Are you not Doctor Hanson, from Germany? "  
"Oui."  
"In confess that I find you extraordinarily beautiful-"  
"Si'l vous-plait, your highness-"  
"Do not stop me! If these are to be my last moments, I feel blessed to spend them with such a beautiful woman. Perhaps, even, kissing one. "  
Danielle's face flushed red.  
"Your majesty"  
"I'm dying. Do just that for me. I beg you." He was straining to sit up.  
"Your majesty, don't move. "  
"Then come to me." It seemed more of a request than an order, but Danielle wasn't sure he could handle being told no.  
Besides, it would be folly to deny the monarch was attractive. Danielle would have to be at such close range at any rate, so she kneeled on the bed over him and gently placed her lips on his. For a young prince who had never kissed before, he was quite decent at it.  
After a moment to take a breath, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"If I said I lied;that I knew of a way that you should live,what would you say?"  
"I would say that you had better have a very good reason for withholding it." He said, a darkness filling his face.  
"It's dangerous;it's as likely to kill you as save you. I would not take any chances with his highness."  
"What is it, tell me?" The prince demanded.  
"I have a secret. I will share it with you at the cost of your silence. "  
"I give you my word." He replied warily.   
Danielle slowly let her fangs come out ,the light catching them.  
"You are...un vampir! Je ne comprendi pas. You can't"  
"I am. I'm sorry I was not truthful with you. But this is the only way that I can save you. You would have to become like me. "Danielle replied.  
"But I would live? "  
"Yes. But you would have to promise me these things. You will not seek revenge on people who wronged you in your mortal life. These rebels - they are only human and you have a higher responsibility now. You will not draw attention to us,our people. And finally,you must never kill another vampire. We have societal customs and though I'm not fond of  the society as a whole, even I must respect our creed." She explained.  
"And to become like you...You're going to have to bite me,aren't you? " Danielle nodded.  
"And it will hurt?"  
"Incredibly so."  
"Do it."  
  
The moments that followed were mostly filled with gagging. His blood was awful. Lagged with sugar and sickness, it tasted awful. She managed, however, to drain his humanity.  
He was, for the time being, dead.  
Danielle left the small cell,shaking her head.  
"I'm afraid that I could not save him. Dauphin Luis XVII,of France is dead." She left hastily,waiting for the rebels to parade through the streets.  
They had effectively won.  
But the rebels of France would never know that the last Dauphin of France lived.  
In a way.  
  
They buried him within the week. Danielle had found the St. Denis basilica in a few days. She could hear the prince  
Or,Louis, she supposed, as he no longer a prince,yelling to be freed.  
"Hello! Hello!"  
"I'm here!" She yelled,unsure that he could hear her. She opened the tomb,seeing a new coffin.  
She propped the lid open and found herself staring at Louis.  
Like a shot,he flew out at her and captured her lips in his.  
"C'est tu a une angel?" He asked quietly, smiling.  
"You're funny. "  
  
The ensuing silence was Louis dressing himself. As Danielle looked around the mausoleum, she lamented how alone poor Louis must be. Of course, she could have brought them back, with a little blood and graveyard dirt. It was a little trick a witch friend had taught her,but she wasn't sure Louis would be happy with that.  
Danielle suddenly felt a set of lips on her neck.  
"Tell me the truth. Do you love me? " Danielle went still.   
She swallowed momentarily.  
"As any good subject of France should love her king." She replied.  
"Yes,but I mean...Would you marry me if I asked you?"  
"Mon Roi,I am but a physician. "  
"You have given me life, and who else would there be for me?" He queried.  
  
He was ravenous upon awakening, but it was a full week before Danielle let him drink. She filled him with human food and they stayed in the basilica until the parties in the streets ended.  
The fast had affected him,however. He looked older, and Danielle supposed that was her fault. He didn't look much older, but she knew he needed blood or he would die again. She also needed to get him out of Paris without being seen.  
Danielle managed to find a drunk prostitute who probably wouldn't remember tonight anyway. She guided her to the basilica and tried not to draw attention to herself.   
Once Louis smelled blood, however, he couldn't be held at bay. He lunged at the girl and Danielle was thankful that the parisians wouldn't hear her scream. They disposed of the body and quietly slipped out of Paris.  
Once out of the city, Danielle made sure Louis covered his face. She had not come this far to be caught by a human. Carefully,she guided the horse away from the city.  
  
It would 100 years before they returned. 


	2. Titanic

April 14th,1912  
  
By 1912,Danielle and Louis had returned to Paris twice. Danielle had not been keen to do so,but Louis had insisted.  
In Early 1912,Danielle and Louis chartered two tickets on the wonder ship,the Titanic. Louis had expressed an anxiety about the ship.  
"I mean, you just can't claim a ship is unsinkable before the first voyage. It's like saying that you have the best coffee before anyone tries it." He said as they boarded.  
"I know, but I mean, what are the odds of the first voyage being the last? "Danielle shrugged.  
They found their cabin, middle class and unloaded their things. Louis kissed her cheek and sat down.  
"Don't worry. We're going to be perfectly fine, darling. "She assured him.  
Danielle found that night she was plagued by dreadful dreams. She could not recollect much about them in waking hours, though her sleep was quite disturbed. She decided not to alarm Louis with this, as he was quite superstitious.  
It was a strange paradox. While he took human breath, he was reckless and adventurous.  
In his unlife,however, he was cautious of every step.  
It was not as though he could die though.   
Danielle stopped questioning it a few years back.  
It wasn't supposed to be a long voyage, a week at best.   
  
Danielle had been sleeping when she started going down.  
"Get up." Louis was shaking her. The lights were dim and Danielle just had this feeling. She'd had the feeling of drowning all day and when Louis told her they'd hit an iceberg. Brilliant.  
They abandoned their things and headed for the deck. People were screaming and crying. It bothered Danielle.  
"Women and children first." It was a death cry,she was sure.   
They were condemning people to death. Danielle could swim,but she wasn't sure how the water would affect her,dead or not. Louis' hand was squeezing hers.  
"You're panicking,don't worry." She assured, her on heart pulsing.   
"Why does humanity feel the need to challenge nature? They had to call it unsinkable." Louis muttered, cutting through the crowd. Danielle glanced down at the cold Atlantic waters and swallowed.   
"I'll take my chances in that water before I go down with this bitch." She said, before plunging into the freezing Atlantic.  
"Are you insane?"Louis yelled.  
"Yes,I'm insane! I'm insane with the will to live,Vous princière lâche!" Danielle cried. Louis seemed to debate the decision, before taking a leap of faith.  
  
The water was freezing,but there's one surprising fact about vampires that was quite handy.  
Because they were dead,they were heavy.   
And heavy, free moving objects do what in water?  
They float.  It was early morning,Danielle guessed,when she finally went under and took the remaining passengers with her.  
Well, they said she was unsinkable.  
And mother nature rose to meet that challenge.   
It was quite some time before the RMS Carpathian came for them. No amount of blankets could seem to warm Louis. Danielle never left his side, gently rubbing his arm to calm him, whispering quietly in French.   
  
Once they docked in New York, Immigration gave them new names, it would help them start over according to the lady who took their names.  
Louis became Lewis Smith and Danielle,whom he'd claimed as his wife, was given Danielle Smith.   
And Lewis?  
Lewis would not set foot on a ship ever again.


	3. Bakersfield

The rest of the 1900's whipped by for Danielle and Lewis.  
If you asked them what they remembered most, it would be a simple reply.  
"The eighties. Great music. Horrible fashion. "  
As the 1990s rolled in, Danielle adopted a new style of dress that she would not shed,even as the 2000s wore on.  
And that is where their story really takes off.  
Present day,2015.  
Danielle's six hundred and twenty-seventh birthday, to be exact.  
As they were enrolled in high school at the time, Danielle invited most of her classmates to the birthday bash of the century.  
Two days before the party, a letter arrived from Styria or Transylvania, Danielle couldn't quite make out the stamp.  
Her creator, old Vlad himself, was going to be in attendance. They hadn't spoken in four hundred years. She was nervous, but excited as well.  
The day of the party, Danielle tred in the front door of their current high school. Lewis was behind her,she was sure that most of the school was used to their habit of wearing sunglasses.  
It was to keep the sun out of their eyes. It seemed that vampires, contrary to popular belief, did not shrivel up in direct sunlight.  
Nor did they sparkle. Vampires could not look directly at the sun,as the eyes were the windows to the soul.  
Humans who looked at the sun may only risk blindness. Vampires will instantly incinerate their souls. They also burnt very easily, which meant that they had to be careful tanning.  
So,yes. The sunglasses were necessary.  
  
Danielle walked to her locker,glancing at her fellow students. So many of them,  
Smelled absolutely delicious.  
"Danielle Hanson? "She was jarred from her thoughts when the teacher called her name on the roll.  
When they'd begun attending school in the 1950's,Danielle used her name to register.  
"Present. "She replied. It was not like her to get distracted.  
It was a history lesson, which, as much as Danielle was living history(she used to joke with Lewis that he'd get top marks in the unit on France) the state demanded they take it.  
Danielle listened quietly to the lecture on WWII.  
She could, at a glance, teach most of the lessons.  
The lectures on the twenties,  
Whoo.  
It was a boring and rather long-winded lecture.  
  
Danielle was in the cafeteria with Lewis.  
"J'taime. "She muttered, nuzzling into his neck. Yes, she was aware that people were staring,they usually did. It wasn't as though Danielle wasn't used to it  by now.    
Once school ended, Danielle and Lewis made their way back to the shared apartment. Plans had to be made  
Preparations had to be concluded.    
Vlad could not be disappointed.  
Six hundred years of unlife taught Danielle that her creator did not like to be disappointed. She heard of one of her sister- a woman also turned by Vlad- had stirred up some trouble in Styria and he'd put an end to her.  
Camilla, if Danielle remembered ,that was her name. 


	4. A Little House in Bakersfield

Danielle stared at the girl on their couch. It had been a rough night and the young lady had passed out at the club.  
No one claimed to know her, so Danielle had,against Lewis' wishes ,brought her home with them.   
She had that helpful,empathetic urge when she saw her,so she couldn't help it.    
Danielle sat on the chair next to the couch,waiting for the girl to wake up. She had ID,but Danielle was sure it was fake. Lewis was in the kitchen, making coffee when the girl awoke.  
"I don't like this." he said as he set the black coffee on the table in front of the girl.   
"It's alright. We've gone these many years without being discovered. Tout ira bien, mon amour. Everything will be alright."Danielle mumbled,hugging his side.  
"Why must you be so benevolent? Some people can take care of themselves."  
"Could you? All those years ago when they called me to your bedside,pleading me to save you?"  Danielle questioned.  
"That...That was different. I was sick,dying. This girl. She doesn't need you."  
"And how do you know? Do you suddenly have precognitive knowledge about her? She might need us. She might." Danielle lamented, stroking the curls out of the girl's face.    
"Danielle, you're not her mother. As much as you'd like to be,you aren't. Please don't get too attached to this girl. At least until we know she needs us." Lewis plead.  
Danielle begrudgingly nodded,her hand relenting from the girl's face.   
It was around ten minutes later when Danielle saw the girls long eyelashes begin fluttering. She was waking up.  
Danielle held her breath.  
"Where am I?" The girl asked. She paused on Danielle,who looked quite concerned.  
"It's alright. We're still in Bakersfield. Do you remember anything about last night?" Danielle began.  
"I remember the first shot...And that's it." The other girl replied.  
"We found you in the bathroom. You'd passed out and no one claimed to know you. I couldn't leave you there,so I brought you to our house."Danielle explained.  
"That does sound like my friends. You're Danielle,right? Yesterday was your birthday." The girl asked.  
"Yes." Danielle confirmed.  
"I'm Amber. Amber Oakley. "


	5. Oakley House

Danielle watched Amber get out of the car.  She looked over at the small house, wondering. She had a bad feeling about that house. She glanced back at Lewis and there was purpose in her eyes.   
"Mettez vos instincts maternels au lit . Elle va bien ." He whisper-yelled.  
"Je peux le sentir. Quelque-chose ne va pas. S'il vous plaît." Danielle whispered back.  
They waited until she got to the door and they started quibbling about  it.  
"Danielle, you can't pick up strays. Jesus, you're going to expose us and get us killed."  
"I'm more careful than that, Lewis. You forget, I'm six hundred years old!" She yelled. Suddenly, Danielle's highly sensitive ears picked up other raised voices.   
It bothered her.  
"Danielle, don't. She's going to be fine,families argue all the time." Danielle sighed and frowned.  
  
  
It was at school on Monday that Danielle saw Amber Oakley. The brown haired girl looked miserable.  
If only Danielle could see into her mind and find out why she was so troubled. Danielle smiled, Amber returned a weak smile and Danielle could tell her heart simply wasn't in it. Danielle stomped back to Lewis' locker and looked at him.  
"Elle a besoin de moi , Lewis . Permettez-moi de faire cela , s'il vous plaît ." She was pleading with him.  
"Danielle , vous voyez les montagnes où il ya des taupinières . Laisser aller." He said. Danielle frowned. He kissed her forehead,and touched her shoulders.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas, je le jure." She mumbled.   
  
There was a small frisson of anticipation between them. Lewis walked to the car with her after school,mumbling something inaudible in her ear.  
"Avez-vous avez une chance de laver les draps? Nous allons les gâcher à nouveau." He chuckled, gently tracing a line down her arm.


	6. Smith Home

  
Danielle was at home, checking a package they'd received.   
Apparently, one of Danielle's nestmates had created blood supplement tablets and wanted Danielle and Lewis to test them.  
"What's the worst thing that could happen? "She asked, uncorking a bottle of wine.   
Used correctly, the tablets could be mixed with human beverages,mimicking the same taste and nutritional value as human blood.   
Danielle crushed one of the tablets and poured the powder into her glass. Lewis watched patiently as she took a sip.  
"Bottoms up." He chuckled. "How is it? "He asked.   
"It's alright. "  
  
There was a knock on the door later that night.   
Danielle opened it,shocked that a soaking wet Amber Oakley was on their door step.   
"Amber. ..Is everything alright? "She asked.   
"No... no, it isn't. "Amber said.   
"Come in." Danielle stood aside.. before rushing to retrieve a towel.  
"I must confess, I'm surprised to see you again. "Danielle said, handing her the towel.   
"Me too. "Amber said.   
"What happened? "Danielle asked.   
"My dad."Amber began. Danielle nodded patiently.   
"My dad is an alcoholic. I tried to hide some of my money from him,but he found it and. .."Danielle frowned.   
"Amber, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright.  You didn't spend it." Amber said. Danielle hesitatantly hugged her.  
"Whatever you need, I'm here." Danielle assured her.  
  
Lewis shot her a glance.   
"I hope I'm not imposing, but I kinda told my dad I wasn't going to come home and I was wondering if I could stay here?" Lewis opened his mouth to speak. but Danielle intercepted.   
"It's no trouble. "Danielle smiled


	7. Smith Backyard

Danielle stared at the night sky,rain pouring on her skin. It was a warm night and Danielle just liked to relax. She could hear Lewis in the house.   
Danielle smelled something,though. A straying deer(which was not unusual in their backyard) caught her attention. It was bleeding.  
Aw,shit.  
  
She was suddenly draining it by the beck,drinking gluttonously. Danielle was so engorged by the smell and taste of blood,she didn't sense Amber on the back porch,staring at her.  
A cocktail of fear and confusion on her face. What was this woman? She certainly wasn't human,that Amber knew.  She watched her drain the deer,shirt and face covered in crimson blood. Danielle wiped her face,before turning. She froze when she saw Amber. She'd drank her fill,but if it would scare Amber off of her scent.  
"Go back inside!" Danielle commanded.  
"What are you?" Amber yelled.  
"I SAID GO INSIDE!" Danielle barked,baring her fangs in a terrifying manner. Amber screamed and ran inside.  
Problem solved.  
  
Amber pushed into the door, screaming. What had just happened?   
Danielle was a vampire. A vampire.   
A real life, blood sucking vampire.   
"What's wrong? " Lewis asked, steadying her.   
"You have to go,you have to run now!" Amber yelled.   
"What are you talking about? " He asked.   
"Danielle! " She yelled.   
"She is a vampire! "The young girl warned.   
"I know. "Lewis replied. "So am I. "  
Amber fainted.


End file.
